


Post prologue, pre beginning

by da_gecko_stingray



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: (in the first part), Drabble, Gen, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV shift, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_gecko_stingray/pseuds/da_gecko_stingray
Summary: A short story about the night between the prologue and the first mission.
Kudos: 2





	Post prologue, pre beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoggieCornerW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/gifts).



> If you spot any mistakes, please tell me, and I hope you enjoy!

Equus was dead. But not because of any common monsters. Burnwounds, cut and stab wounds from both sword and knife, wounds from magic wind and power, a high amount of dammage that likely were from and big battleaxe, several small throwing knives that had dug into him, some that almost looked like a hunting bird had ripped into his body, and two big ones across his back looks like from some kind of huge burning sword. And on his dead body someone had carved in the words "we have survived".

To leave a patrol to make sure that no one survived and kill them so that they never get a chance to leave the burnt mountain village was a good idea, but it was not a good idea to just leave a seregant by the bridge out and hope that the monsters got the few survivors and hope that the monsters got whatever what could have been a survivor. The army has lost one fighter and a flock of dragonbloods is loose to who knows were and is most likely planning revenge. 

Today had been a good day of loyal service. He had been ordered to execute a gaggle of dragonblooded children -who, despite their dragon heritage looks a bit too much like real children for him to feel comfortable-, starting some of the house fires and helping kidnapping one of them for royals know what reason, all to finally exterminate this village full of pest pretending to be human.  
But now with Equus dead and a few from this cursed clan survived, the whole day felt much worse. The only positive thing with this whole shebang is that his family most likely haven't lost a colleague and found out that their whole mission have failed, and he cannot wait to come back home.

\---

My day isnt all that good. Someone have broken in in one of the warehouses where the local farmers tithes is kept, and the tithe was very recently collected. And of course the robbery happened in the exact warehouses I were on guard rotation in. Several bags with rice and flour, a high amount of fruit, both fresh, dried and potted, quite the amount of meats, salted, dried and smoked, and, somehow, some whole barrels of mead and ale. I thought that we guards were going to see if someone had broken in since we were on patrol around and throughout the whole building, but nuh huh, in came the thief and out came the wares. Our shift was almost at its end and we would have to report this to our higher-up, but it seems that I am the only one of us that realised that, in between some of the rounds, some of the roof high towers of the thithe have shrunk and is missing some wares.   
Do none of the other guards have an eye for details? Yes, it is late on the nightshift, but do they really have that bad attention now?   
And, most importantly, how did the thief get everything out? If they were only one person, the only way would be to go several times, at least ten times, but wouldn't that be to risky?   
To minimize the times back and forth they would have to be, what, at least ten people, but that would be far riskier, wouldn't it?  
..the one(s) behind this would most likely needed some sort of supernatural powers or magic. Magic is not the easiest thing to learn, and supernatural powers are mostly gained by being gifted, most often from birth or from something migthy supernatural.  
I hope My shift is soon over so I can go home and put this mess behind me.

\---

...The theft went as planned. No-one ever expect their enemy to come from above. Just keep yourself directly above or, preferably, above and behind them and the risk of getting caught is minimal. I did need to go several times, and it's quite tricky to climb in the rafters and on the ceiling when you are dragging a heavy barrel or a sack, but when I've gotten the goods out to my friend taking turns to bring everything to the inn we are staying at. To actually getting the wares "home"(*there is no longer home, only someplace to rest and plan*) is not as hard as first expected, since the kind of people that are still out this late in the evening in the slums is the kind of people that doesn't ask any questions. The only hindrance would be to avoid the cityguards, but they were easier to avoid than we had first thought. To get food was simple enough with warehouses right outside the city, but money and good reputation is harder. We have heard of a ogre invasion in Sica, so we have to take our chances for work there. It is time to kill some monsters, for we need their souls. Our dragon hav waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's a translation of my first work here which originally wrote in Swedish almost a year ago I think...  
> I did try to translate it, but I ended up procastinate for quite some time.. until now.


End file.
